Bleach Party
by Purin Tama
Summary: CHAPPIE 6 IS UP! Rukia decides to hold a party and get drunk with everbody. Laughter, tears and anger beholds. Pairings: IchixRuki a bit, HitsuxHina
1. A Rukia Idea

Disclaimer: I don't any part of Bleach. Though I wish I did.

Kurosaki Ichigo dusted off fluff from his jeans as he got up from the sofa. Kuchiki Rukia, the little raven-haired shingami slid open the closet door, holding a book that she'd read the day before.

"Hey, Ichigo!"

"Yeah?"

Rukia waved the book. "I have an idea! Let's hold a party and invite some shinigami over here!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, whatever." He walked towards to the door.

"HEY!!! DON'T IGNORE MY IDEAS, YOU ASS!!!" Rukia hurled the book at Ichigo's head. It was a direct hit. "Ack!!" Ichigo cried. He grabbed the book and attempted to throw it back at Rukia. It hit the wall and bounced back, whacking him in the head another time.

_What an idiot,_ Rukia thought. She jumped out of the closet. "So? What do ya say? Parties sound fun, and we can stay up getting drunk!"

"Ok, ok! But you're the one who'll be doing it, yeah?" Ichigo glared at her.

"Yeah, yeah," Rukia waved her hand airily. "I'll call them now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fanfic, so it's kind of pretty lame. Reviews, pls and ty.


	2. Invitations

Disclaimer: I don't I don't I don't own Bleach, ok??

Rukia went back to Soul Society the next day to invite a few people. First she went to the 13th Division quarters. She found Ukitake, who was taking some medicinal pills.

"Ukitake-taichou!" Rukia greeted.

"Ah…Rukia! What's up?" Ukitake smiled. Rukia took an envelope from her sleeve. "This is for you," She said. "Ichigo and I are having a party at Karakura, and we're inviting a couple of shinigami!"

Ukitake smiled again. "I'll be there provided there's a lot of sake!"

Rukia dashed off to find other people. Just as she was heading to the 6th division, she saw Hinamori walking nearby.

"Hinamori!" Hinamori turned at the sound of her name. "Rukia-san! May I…may I help you?"

Rukia nodded. She passed her three invitations. "See, I'm having a party at Ichigo's house, and I'm invitin' you, Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto-san," she babbled. "So help me pass these to them, 'kay? Yosh!" Rukia ran off again. Hinamori looked blankly at the vanishing Rukia. "Huh…?"

After inviting Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shunsui, Nanao, Soifon, Yoruichi (though she was visiting Kukaku at the time), Kukaku, Ganju and Hanataro, Rukia returned to Ichigo's house, worn out.

Ichigo said, "What are they gonna eat?"

Rukia shrugged. "No idea," she answered. "But you're going to have to decide on that."

"WHAT?!"

Rukia kicked his head and yelled, "I was the one who thought of the idea, decided on the idea, wrote the invitations and sent the invitations. You've done nothing. **NOW GET ON AND DO THE FOOD!!!**"

"Ok, ok!" Ichigo shouted back. "No need to be so foul! Sheesh!"

Rukia crossed her arms. "And make sure there's sake," she informed him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ichigo muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of chappie 2! Thanks for staying on to read! Reviews, pls n ty! w'


	3. Let's Get the Party Started!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Nothing at all. How sad.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Party day arrived. Rukia went over to Soul Society to get the party comers. Ichigo went to the bathroom to clean up. Ichigo's sisters were going to camp in a place far away, and Kurosaki Isshin was sending them there and would not be coming back until the next day or so.

Ichigo and Rukia had spent the day preparing everything, the food and all. Rukia had insisted that Ichigo get clothes or the shinigami to wear.

Then Ichigo suddenly remembered. Rukia had forgotten to invite Inoue, Ishida and Chad.

"**Rukia, you----!!!**" Ichigo screamed. He grabbed the phone and his fingers flew over the keys, dialing Inoue's number.

"Moshi moshi!" Inoue said cheerfully.

"Inoue!"

"Ara? Is that you, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What's the matter, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ummm…see, Rukia that bi- I mean, Rukia's holdin' a party for the shinigami…at my house, and…we sort of forgot to invite you and Ishida. And Chad. Sorry, really sorry."

There was a pause. Then Inoue said happily, "A party? Yippee! It's ok, I'll tell Ishida-kun and Chad! Yay! A party!"

Ichigo breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks," he said into the phone. "And, I need a favour. Can you bring some clothes for the other females? And one for Toshiro."

"Will do!" Inoue chirruped.

"Thanks!" Ichigo slammed the phone back into the receiver, wanting to crush Rukia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inoue, Ishida and Chad arrived long before the shinigami. Inoue was swinging a small sack of clothes, Ishida was carrying a bigger bag of clothes and Chad was dragging an enormous box of clothes. Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Inoue…I…clothes…what…why…why are there so many clothes??" He stuttered.

Inoue smiled sheepishly. "S-sorry, Kurosaki-kun! You asked me to bring clothes for the girls and Toshiro, so I thought I might as well bring for the guys too!"

"Oh, well, I guess that's fine," Ichigo said.

Ishida put the bag down and hitched his glasses higher up his nose. "I designed some tattoos for those who'd like some," he informed Ichigo, trying to act cool as always.

"Cool, can I see some?" Ichigo asked.

Ishida produced a folder with tattoos crammed inside. Ichigo took one. He gave a double take when he saw it. "Nanao-san kissing Shunsui???"

"Mm. I did that specially for Shunsui-taichou after he asked me for it last week when I told him I specialize in art."

Ichigo looked closer. "Nanao-san's…wearing a bikini…" he said, feeling like retching. "That was a special request from Shunsui-taichou," Ishida said flatly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Then suddenly something shoved his head and he crashed head-over-heels onto the floor. Inoue gave a shriek of surprise. For a moment Ichigo lay there, his head buried in the rug. Then he threw back his head and roared, "**WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?!**"

Rukia stood on the windowsill, her arms crossed over her chest. "Hey, Ichi-baka!" she glared at him. "I've told you over and over, don't stand in the way of the windowsill!!"

"Whatever!" Ichigo spat. Then he looked behind Rukia. "Hey, where the others?"

Rukia looked up at the ceiling. Inoue, Ishida and Chad looked up too. Ichigo looked up. Then one of the ceiling boards popped off. "ACK!" Ichigo cried. Down jumped down all the invited shinigami, one by one.

They saw Ichigo and the others. "Hey, Ichigo-san!" Hanataro greeted. Hitsugaya grumbled, "Great, I was dragged away from my work just for this dumb gathering? I should have stayed." "Ichigo!" Renji said. "Don't tell me we're gonna squash in this hole of a room! There's more than a lot of us here!"

"I know that!" Ichigo snapped. "We're goin' to the living room, you stupid berk!" Renji flared. "What did you just call me, carrot head??" "Did you just call me 'carrot head'?" "Maybe I did!" Renji hissed.

"You fool!"

"You sure talk big for a dope!"

"Why, you little--!"

Everyone sighed and followed the arguing pair out of the room and to the living room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of sorting out, the party was going under way. The food was spread out, everyone had clothes to wear. Nanao was appalled when she was handed a off-shouldered halter-top and a tiny skirt. "What? I-I can't wear this skimpy thing, Inoue-san!" she protested. "Oh go on, my lovely Nanao-chan!" Shunsui said, puckering his lips. "You look extra gorgeous in this sexy getup!" Nanao took out her fan and hit him on the head. "Oh, my Nanao-chan…" Shunsui whined.

Hitsugaya reacted harshly when he had to wear a small t-shirt and little-boy jeans. "Aww, don't be like that!" Hinamori cooed. "You look so cute in it, Shiro-chan!" "**Don't…call…me…Shiro…chan…!**" Hitsugaya said slowly in a dangerous tone, giving her a killer death glare with such an impact that Hinamori giggled nervously and scarpered away to Matsumoto.

Matsumoto, Shunsui and Kira were having a sake-drinking contest. "I can drink this whole jug in six gulps!" Shunsui boasted. "So?" Matsumoto scoffed. "I can drink mine in five sips!" "I can drink mine in four, I bet," Kira said rather timidly.

"I can drink mine in three!"

"Two gulps!"

"One gulp!"

That was Kira. Shunsui and Matsumoto snickered and said, "Drink that sake!" Kira went white and instantly knew he had been tricked.

He grabbed the sake jug and poured its contents into his mouth. A lot of it sloshed out. Matsumoto shrieked with laughter and Shunsui rolled on the floor, unable to contain his giggling.

Rukia looked at them with amusement. She drank her cup of Japanese tea and thought, "The party's great and everyone's happy. Ha ha, I laugh in your face, Ichigo. I knew all the time this was a good idea."

-**TO BE CONTINUED-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, well, I've made it to chapter three. Would you believe it I said I did all three chapters in one day? Believe or not!

Reviews, please. Pretty please. Extra sexy gorgeous please with sugar and sake on it.

Ok, that's pathetic. And lame. Yosh!


	4. So Far So Good

**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't under my command, I think I've said that before.----**

Chapter 4, here we go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was going on smoothly, except for Kira puking once on the table after the sake incident.

Ishida had set up a tattoo both, offering to do designs on the spot or doing pre-made tattoos. When it was Shunsui's turn, he said, "Where's the tattoo I ordered?" "Here," Ishida brought out the one Ichigo had seen earlier on. Shunsui beamed. Then he whistled, "Oh, Nanao-chan! My angel!"

Nanao rushed over. "Yes, taichou?" She said.

Shunsui sucked in his cheeks and said, "Come and have your arm tattooed! We'll have halves to join us together!" "What tattoo?" Nanao said warily. "It's a s-e-c-r-e-t!" Shunsui said and pulled down into a chair next to him. He whispered something to Ishida. Ishida nodded and pulled on some gloves. Then he made Shunsui and Nanao stick out their arms.

"Oh!" Nanao winced in pain, as Ishida ripped off the plastic. "Hey, you be careful with my fair lady!" Shunsui warned, wagging finger in Ishida's direction. "I'm not your fair lady!" Nanao hissed- then she saw the tattoo on her arm. "I did it like you asked," Ishida said plainly. "Your half on Shunsui-taichou and his half on you." Nanao froze into ice and then shattered.

"**TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIICHOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitsugaya took his cup of sake and drank it down. "It's a wonder why you don't get drunk, Shi—Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori corrected herself quickly. Hitsugaya said, "That's because I don't drink sake or any kind of alcohol often."

"But that should be precisely why you have to get drunk!" Matsumoto said. She sipped her sake. "Matsumoto, stop drinking," Hitsugaya said sharply. "You're getting drunk already!" "So it's true!" Hinamori gasped. Matsumoto was already very red in the face and her voice was a bit slurred. No, not a bit. **A lot.**

"You seem to be getting drunk, too, Hinamori," Hitsugaya said irritably, looking at her very pink face.

"Hmm? I'm not…I don't know…" Hinamori murmured, drinking more sake. She smiled at Hitsugaya. "Have you eaten the rice balls Inoue-san made? They're delicious!"

"I don't really have the appetite for rice balls with beef, umeboshi and mayonnaise," Hitsugaya said. He took a taiyuki and gave it to Hinamori. "Thank you, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori said happily. She clapped her hand over her mouth once the words escaped her mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's…ok," Hitsugaya muttered. Hinamori's hands went down. She looked at Hitsugaya for a moment. Then she smiled.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to get a tattoo from Ishida-san?"

"…Ok."

Matsumoto smiled wryly as the two of them set off. "They're developing," she thought. "Soon their relationship will be in full bloom!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumichika was giving makeovers with the make-up and perfume Inoue had lent him. Matsumoto was the first one. "Would you like the cherry lipstick, the strawberry lipstick or the plum lipstick?" He asked.

"Strawberry."

"Would you prefer the lime green eye shadow, the pale pink, the wild brown or the sky blue?"

"Pale pink."

"Which do you like, a pale blush, or a dark blush?"

"Pale."

When the makeover was finished, Matsumoto was pleased at her new look.

"Next!" Yumichika called.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yachiru was snacking on every single thing on the table. Kenpachi said, "Which one's ya favourite?"

Yachiru answered, "Taiyaki, dango, takoyaki, kuzumochi, dorayaki, anpan, anmitsu, yokan and the onigiri!"

"That's nearly all of them." Kenpachi said. "I know!" Yachiru chirped. "I just don't like the weird onigiri with the beef, umeboshi and mayonnaise."

Fortunately, Inoue didn't hear what she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia went over to the blaring music player to lower the volume a bit. She saw Byakuya dancing like a chimpanzee. She went red in the face and, trying to smother her giggles, gasped, "Nii-san!!! You're…you're dancing like a…! Oomph!"

Renji was videotaping Byakuya's dancing. Byakuya noticed this and stopped dancing. Renji guffawed, "HA HA HA HA HAR!!! THIS IS CLASSIC!"

Byakuya withdrew his sword and sliced the video recorder in half. "Etto…" Renji laughed uneasily.

Rukia had an idea. "Hey, let's all play a game!"

"Huh? What game?" Hanataro said.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know…" Rukia said with a sly smile.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ah…chapter 4 is done! My heart goes out to everyone who has come this far to read!

Chapter 5 will be done as quickly as I can…even though school has already started; I have somehow found time to do 4 chapters in a row!! Tata!


	5. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. (Repeat x10)**

If only Tite Kubo would just sell Bleach to me so I don't have to keep writing disclaimers. Sigh…I doubt that'll ever happen…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was staring at Rukia, wondering what kind of game she wanted to play. Yachiru squealed, "Is it a eating game?" "Er…no," Rukia replied. She said to everyone dramatically, "I've decided! Bring forth the game of **TRUTH AND DARE!!!**"

Everyone looked blankly at Rukia. "What's Truth or Dare?" Kira asked. Rukia explained, "Simply tell the truth or do a dare! If you don't do any…" Rukia stopped, her eyes sparkling.

"I don't like that look," Ichigo muttered. Renji said, "If we don't do any then what?"

Rukia laughed foxily, "Ohohoho! If you don't do any, you shall be forced to strip off everything except undergarment, draw a moustache on your face and then go up on the roof and sing like an idiot!"

The party guests exploded. "**WHAT???**" "Mm-hmm!" Rukia grinned. "Which is why you have to either do truth or dare if you want to avoid that! Yosh, let's start!"

"Who starts first?" Hitsugaya said. He sounded cranky, probably because of the forfeit.

"I do, of course!" Rukia declared. "I'll pick someone to ask, and then that guy will choose any one to ask after that!"

"Easy enough," Hinamori giggled.

"Ok," Rukia said. "Right! I pick…Renji! Renji, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok, Renji, who will you pick for a love affair?"

"WHAT?!" Renji screamed. "What kind of flippin' question is that?"

"Heading for a forfeit, are we…" Rukia smirked.

Renji said quickly, "Ok, ok, I'll do a dare instead!"

Rukia's eyes sparkled again. "All right! Renji, I dare you to wear five of Ichigo's winter coats over your clothes until the end of the game!"

Renji yelled, "**NOOOOO!!!!!!"** "Oh yes!" Rukia cackled. Ichigo took five coats out of his closet and laughing, draped them over Renji's sizzling body. Renji growled, "Why you--!!!"

"At least it's your turn to ask someone," Rukia pointed out.

"Whatever," Renji said, his face burning. He scanned the room. His eyes settled on Byakuya. "Aha! Kuchiki-taichou, truth or dare?"

Byakuya's arms were crossed. "Truth."

"Ok, which female undergarment would you prefer?"

All the female shinigami (and Inoue) cried, "**YOU…YOU PERVERT!!!**"

Byakuya's steely gaze bore into Renji's eyes. "I normally prefer the bra."

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"**

"Nice one, Renji," Rukia glared. She moved her hands protectively over her chest. "What?" Renji protested.

"It's my turn now," Byakuya said. "Kukaku-san, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Kukaku replied. Byakuya said, "On a scale of one to ten, how much do you love your brother?"

Ganju listened attentively, waiting for his sister's answer.

"Minus 15."

Ganju turned stone cold and shuffled to a corner, sobbing.

Kukaku sniffed and said, "My turn to pick now. Ichigo, who would you pick for a love affair?"

"That was **my** question," Rukia pouted.

Ichigo turned beetroot red but he didn't avoid the question. "The lead singer in the Pussycat Dolls."

Inoue looked ready to cry. Rukia felt like punching Ichigo in the face.

Ichigo said, "My turn. Hinamori, truth or dare?" "Dare," Hinamori giggled. Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows but he didn't say anything.

"I dare you to kiss every male in this room," Ichigo said, laughing. Hitsugaya spluttered. Hinamori tittered, "Hee hee! Well, I don't want to do the forfeit, so I think I will!"

Hinamori reached over to Hitsugaya and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He turned crimson. "I am so going to kill you, Kurosaki Ichigo," he muttered under his breath, clenching his fist.

Hinamori skipped around the room, giving every guy a little peck on the cheek. But when she gave a small kiss on Ichigo's cheek, she sucked in her saliva and splurted it out at Ichigo's face. "Why you little--!" Ichigo shouted with rage. "You reap what you sow," Nanao commented.

Hinamori smiled. "That was quite an experience, Kurosaki! Thank you very much!"

Hinamori turned to everyone. She wondered who she should choose. "Ah! Hitsugaya-kun, truth or dare?"

Hitsugaya said, "Huh? Oh…truth."

"Truth! Right, do you think I look pretty today?"

"What? Um…" Hitsugaya turned redder. Hinamori put her head to one side. "Hmm, you're taking a long time, Shiro-chan! I'm going to count up to ten, and if you're not ready by then, you'll have to do the forfeit, 'kay?"

"Wait—"

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…"

"Ok, ok, you are, ok!!!"

"Am I what?" Hinamori said, smiling.

"YOU'RE PRETTY TODAY, HAPPY NOW?!"

Suddenly, wolf-whistles and whoops flew into the air. "**SHUT THE HELL UP, ALL OF YOU!!!**" Hitsugaya yelled, getting seriously ticked off.

"Shiro-chan, your turn! Hurry, ask someone! Hayaku, hayaku!" Hinamori urged.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Ok, Kira, truth or dare?"

"T-Truth," Kira squeaked.

"What is the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

"I can't answer that! No, no way!"

Hitsugaya smirked. "We've got a forfeiter!" Kira shrieked, "WHAT??? I MEAN, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!! I'll answer the damn question, ok? I'm not doing the forfeit!"

"Oh yes you are," Rukia said, slithering up behind him, making him jump. "Or do you want to get hurt?"

"FINE!!! I'LL DO IT!!!"

Everyone gave a low whistle. Kira slowly slipped off his clothes and left his underwear. Ichigo passed him a black marker. He took very ungraciously and scribbled a hasty moustache on his upper lip. Then Rukia and Ichigo led him up to the roof. The party guests followed, like a ceremony.

Once on the roof, Kira turned white. "Sing!" Ichigo said. Kira trembled. He opened his mouth and closed it. He opened it and closed. Open, close, open, close.

"You look like a goldfish," Ganju snickered. Kira started singing.

"La, la, la, la, la, la, LAA, la, la, LA, LAA, LAAA, la, la, la, la, **LAAAAAAAA**, la, l- **BUUUURP!!!**"

"**KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Kira flushed bright red. "That wasn't a burp! It was-it was-a hiccup! Truly! I swear!"

"Yeah, like we're all stupid," Hitsugaya said. Rukia said, waving her hands for attention. "Ok, but still, Kira's done the forfeit. And I hereby declare, Truth or Dare is now over."

"What? Why?" Ishida asked. Rukia said, "Heh, I forgot to tell you all, once someone does the forfeit, the game ceremoniously ends!"

"And it was getting to be so much fun," Renji grumbled. "Oh well, I guess we wrap up the game and move on to something else!"

"But what are we going to do now?" Kira said, grabbing his clothes and quickly wearing them back on.

"That is for me to know and you to find out!" Rukia replied, grinning.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that, my folks, is the end of chapter 5. Stay tuned to chapter 6! I'm so grateful for everyone who's been reading (Even if it's one or two people)!!! Yosh!


	6. Anyone up for Cake?

**Disclaimer: Bleach, mine? No, no way!**

Ahh…chapter 6…sorry to say, the party's ending soon. Stay tuned for the last (or second last) chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia and the others went back inside the house, filling the living room again. "What are we going to do, Rukia-san?" Hinamori asked. "Let's have an eating contest!" Yachiru squealed. "That's not a bad idea!" Rukia said, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, let's have a pie eating contest! No, a cake eating contest!"

"Oh, yay!" Yachiru shrieked with delight.

"You're not allowed to participate, Yachiru," Rukia said firmly. "You and I will be the judges, and I'll order cakes from a confectionary! Lots of cakes!"

Yachiru's smile disappeared. Then she said, "But will I get cake too?" Rukia nodded. "Yay!" Yachiru cried again.

"Wait, whose money are you gonna use for the cakes?" Ichigo asked, sensing something was about.

"Yours, of course," Rukia said, as if Ichigo was an idiot. "WHAT? No! You always use my money!" Ichigo shouted in protest. "Don't be selfish," Rukia snapped. She grabbed the phone and the phone book. She called Azuru's Cakes. To everyone's horror (except Yachiru, which in her case, was sheer joy), Rukia ordered **100** cakes. "ARE YA KIDDING ME???" Ichigo bellowed like a bull. "We might need extra," Rukia said defensively. "They told me they were having a special 10 cakes for 2,000 yen, so it'll just cost 20,000! What's the difference?"

"You are so dumb," Ichigo hissed. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Rukia yelled and kicked him as hard as she could in the head.

"Hey, hey, no need to fight!" Yoruichi said. "That's right, you listen to Yoruichi-sama, or you'll get it from me!" Soi Fon growled threateningly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After only 10 minutes, the cakes arrived. The delivery lady was a hot one, with an especially low low-cut and a short miniskirt. "Thanks, babe," Shunsui said, smooching up his lips. "Hey, want to come in for some sake with me, gorgeous?" Nanao whacked him one with her fan.

"How'd you do the cakes so fast???" Matsumoto said, backing away at the big giant cardboard boxes of cakes. "Oh, these were made in advance!" The delivery lady said cheerfully. "The order took up every one of our stock! Well, 20,000 yen, please!" Ichigo sighed and took his wallet. He knew he had only 5,000 yen, but Isshin always left his wallet lying carelessly around, so he said to the lady, "Can you hold on a minute? I'll get my wallet." He grabbed Rukia's arm and dashed upstairs.

Everyone a few minutes of searching, Isshin's wallet was not to be found anywhere. "Great! He probably took it along with him for a beer at the pub!" Ichigo cried, tossing papers and pens everywhere on the desk.

"What about that big safe over there?" Rukia pointed at a grey metal safe. "I don't know the code," Ichigo replied.

"What do you need the code for?" Rukia walked over to the safe. Her fist shot out and broke right through the safe. Bits of metal and the lock flew through the air. "What the hell??" Ichigo goggled at the broken safe.

Nestled comfortably and neatly in the safe were stacks of money. Lots and lots of them. "Wow, that's rich!" Rukia said, awed by the presence of so much money. "Quick, let's just get the 20,000 yen!" Ichigo started ripping bands off the money and counting out 20 1,000 yen notes.

When they got the money they sped out the door and down the stairs. The delivery lady was flirting with Ishida. "Here," Ichigo panted, thrusting the cash at her. "Thanks!" She shot Ishida a toxic smile. "Bye, have fun eating you cakes!"

Ishida drooped when she left. "C'mon, let's start the eat-all-you-can competition!" Rukia said, her fingers swiftly untying string from all the boxes as quickly as she could. "There's even chocolate gateau!" Yachiru said happily.

"Who will volunteer as the first round of cake eating competitors?" Rukia asked loudly.

"I will!" Kira said bravely, sweating a little. "You? You're too chicken!" Matsumoto gave a shrill laugh. "**I'm** in the competition!"

"Me!" "I want to do it!" "Me, too!" "And me, too!" "Me, three!" "No way! I'm going!" "I wanna do it!"

"Ok," Rukia took down names on a clipboard. "So, participants would be Kira, Matsumoto, Shunsui-taichou, Ganju, Hanataro, Renji, Kenpachi-taichou, Yumichika, Ikkaku , Yoruichi and…Inoue! Is that all? No more? Right!"

Together, Rukia and Yachiru (with a little help from Ichigo) brought down tables and chairs and set all the cakes in a corner.

Rukia blew a whistle and said, explaining, "Ok, people! You have 10 minutes to eat as many cakes as you can! When you have finished a cake, someone will help to give you another cake! My assistant, Yachiru, will take note how many cakes each person has eaten! Puking, food poisoning, or dying will not be my responsibility!"

Yachiru took out a timer. "Ready?" She called. "Go!" Yachiru set the timer. All the contestants dove into their cakes. Yoruichi was the first one to finish her first cake. "Next!" She shouted, and Rukia grabbed a cake and pushed it at her.

"Yo-Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon gushed, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks pink. "You're so talented! So praiseworthy! Go, Yoruichi-sama, go, Yoruichi-sama!"

Ikkaku threw his cake plate aside and received the next cake. "GO, BALDY!" Yachiru cheered. "Don't call me Baldy!!!" Ikkaku shouted, spilling crumbs.

Shunsui licked the icing tentatively, then started chomping huge bites. "This taste like sake! I love sake-flavoured cake!"

"Ah…I believe that's lemon and yoghurt cake, taichou," Nanao corrected.

Next to Shunsui, Kira was frantically shoveling cake into his mouth. When he took his third cake, he went pale green. Then he shot out of his chair to the bathroom. "AND THAT'S THE FIRST ONE DOWN!" Rukia yelled, jotting down on her clipboard.

One after another, the participants dropped like flies. After Kira, it was Hanataro, then Matsumoto, then Shunsui, then Yumichika, then Yoruichi (this caused Soi Fon to burst into floods of tears), then Kenpachi, then Ikkaku. So it was down to Inoue and Renji.

While Renji seemed to have superior chomping skills, Inoue was lightly inhaling cake after cake. "Hurry!" Yachiru shouted. "One minute, two seconds left!"

Renji chowed down the cakes faster. Inoue swallowed the cakes down. Then, when Inoue was finishing her twentieth cake, Renji burped, finished the crumb of his twelth cake and dropped from his chair in defeat.

Everyone erupted into applause. "Inoue is the winner!!!" Rukia announced. "The champion of twenty cakes, Inoue Orihime! What do you have to say, Inoue?"

Inoue wiped her mouth with a petite lace handkerchief and smiled from ear to ear. "I could eat twenty more right now!"

And so, the cake eating competition drew to a close, with crumbs and icing smudged all over the house.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6! Chapter 6! Finally here! So sorry I took this long (One whole week!!! Can you imagine??) to update. I've been very busy.  Anyway, I have concluded this chapter. Inoue is amazing. She eats like no one I have ever seen. Ah, well. My apologies, I think I have made Soi Fon a little to…crazy? That's an understatement.

Yosh! Sayonara!


End file.
